Dear Hermione
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: Ron tells Hermione how he feels. Set after DH. I OWN NOTHING!


'Dear Hermione,

From now until Valentine's Day, you will receive one letter every day about times in our friendship. You will not learn who I am until February 15th. It is up to you to figure out who I really am. I know you will figure it out from the begging, so I am going to use times that involved others. I hope that you will realize, as I did, that I love you.  
Love,  
Anonymous

Hermione,

When I first met you, I thought you were a know-it-all. I didn't know what to think, at the thought of the troll killing you. The fact that you lied to a teacher, just changed the way I felt about you. When we entered the trapdoor, under Fluffy's feet, I was scared to lose you. One thing was clear, at the end of the year; I couldn't wait, to be near you again.  
Love,  
Anonymous

'Mione,

When I saw you for the first time since the end of term, my heart filled with joy. That was, of course in Diagon Ally, so I thought it was just the fact that I was going back to school. When the message on the wall came up, I didn't want to let you out of my sight. When you were petrified, I was scared you would never wake up. When you were back to normal, I just wanted to hold you.  
Love,  
Anonymous

Hermonie-

Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. When he was in my dorm, all I wanted to do was call your name. When we learned the truth about Lupin and Sirius, I just wanted to freak out and hold you. Never letting go.  
Anonymous

Mione-

Our other best friend and I are fighting. We aren't talking to each other. All you want to do is fix it. At the ball, you look beautiful. All I want to do is just dance with you. But, all I could do was watch you dance with your date, who I wanted to kill.  
Anonymous

Dear Hermione-

I have never seen you hate someone more than you hated Umbridge. You were disobeying rules. You, Hermione Granger, wanted to form Dumbledore's Army. When we fought at the Ministry, I wanted you to stay close to me, so you didn't get hurt. But, everyone got hurt.  
~Anonymous

Dear Mione,

I wanted to be with you. That's all I wanted. But, it was a tough year for us. Voldermort was back. Katy Bell was cursed. The Half-Blood Prince. Dumbledore was killed. Death Eaters infested Hogwarts. And I couldn't find you. I was worried about you. I feared that a Death Eater would get to you before I did. But I found you.  
~Anonymous

Dear Mione-

The final battle is here. I don't want to lose you. I wanted to stay with you. Never letting you leave my side until it was all over. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere. It was a long fight. A hard one. We lost some many friends. But, when Voldermort went down, I was relieved to see that you were still alive.  
Anonymous'

Hermione Granger had read the letters from someone for the tenth time. It was February 15th. Whoever sent these would be telling her who they are. And Hermione couldn't wait. There was a soft _tap_ on her window. She looked over to see another owl. With a letter tied to its leg. She walked over to the window and opened it. The large barn owl stuck out its leg so Hermione could untie the letter. She did so and the owl flew away. She opened the letter and read:

'Go down to the Black Lake.'

Hermione did what the letter told her to do and went down to the Black Lake. As she left the castle to start to walk down, she saw a tall figure by the lake. She picked up her pace to get a better look. Hermione soon noticed that the figure had red hair and had his back to her. She started to jog. The figure's cologne smelt familiar. Hermione ran the last few steps and jumped on the man's back.

"Ron!" She said. Ron smiled. Hermione let go of his back and put her feet back on the ground so he can face her. Ron turned around.

"Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Get my letters?" She smiled and nodded into his chest. She put her hands on his chest and picked up her head to look at him face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was afraid of rejection I guess."

"Ron, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. No matter how stupid it is."

"I know. I just thought it would be romantic to tell you this way." She smiled.

"It is." She reached up and pulled his face to hers. "I love you Ron." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered back. He closed the distance between the two of them. Meting her lips with his.


End file.
